wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Carols in the Domain
Carols in the Domain is an annual Christmas concert event held in the Domain Gardens in Sydney. It began in 1983, and features many national and international performers and guest appearances. it is broadcast around Australia on the Seven Network and simulcast on Smooth FM. The free event has traditionally been held on the last Saturday before Christmas Eve exclusive; however, from 2016 it has been held on the last Sunday before Christmas Eve exclusive. Carols in the Domain has become one of Australia's largest free Christmas events. Performing in the domain has been a Wiggly tradition since 1992. The group has performed many times. The group was absent from the festivity in 2011 for the first time in a long time due to health complications. The Wiggles, who have performed since their early years, most commonly sing Go Santa Go, Here Come The Reindeer & Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star at the event. Since 2007, they have annually done a human pyramid in one of the songs. Sam is on the top from 2007 to 2008, then Jeff, and Blathnaid Conroy-Murphy was in 2010 and now Captain Feathersword from 2012-present. Anthony was absent from the closing of the annual concert from 2007 to 2010 due to his body injuries. It is a major supporter of The Salvation Army's OASIS Youth Support Network. The Domain is directly South from the Sydney Opera House. Songs 1993: Dorothy The Dinosaur 1994: Hot Potato 1995: Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?) 1996: Go Santa Go 1997: Wiggly Medley 1998: The Monkey Dance, Wiggly Christmas Medley 1999: Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car, Here Come The Wiggles, Go Santa Go 2000: In The Wiggles' World 2001: Wiggly Party 2002: Australia Zoo 2003: Here Come The Reindeer, Go Santa Go 2004: Go Santa Go, This Little Baby is Born Again, Here Come The Reindeer 2005: Here Come The Reindeer, Go Santa Go 2006: Here Come The Reindeer, Great Big Man In Red, Go Santa Go, Jingle Bells 2007: Getting Strong! 2008: Here Come The Reindeer, Great Big Man In Red, Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star, Go Santa Go, Jingle Bells 2009: Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star, Go Santa Go, Here Come The Reindeer 2010: Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star, Here Come The Reindeer, Go Santa Go, Jingle Bells 2012: Wiggle 2012 Medley, Here Come The Reindeer, Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star, Go Santa Go, Happy Birthday to You, Jingle Bells 2013: Here Come The Reindeer, Curoo Curoo, Go Santa Go 2014: Here Come The Reindeer, Emma's Christmas Bow, Silent Night, Go Santa Go, Jingle Bells 2015: Here Come The Reindeer, Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star, Go Santa Go 2016: Go Santa Go, The Sailor's Christmas Hornpipe, Here Come The Reindeer 2017: Here Come The Reindeer, Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star, Go Santa Go 2018: Away In A Manger, Here Come The Reindeer, Go Santa Go 2019: Curoo Curoo, Here Come The Reindeer, Go Santa Go Category:Wiggles concerts Category:1992 Category:1993 Category:1994 Category:1995 Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:Wiggly Topics Category:2017 Category:2018 Category:2019